Tan Solo Deseo
by winry16
Summary: Que es este sentimiento que me atormenta? Vuelve a mi, no dejes este vació en este pobre corazón... por favor... Naruto entregándose a las manos del olvido, de la desesperación, del dolor, para  traer a su razón.
1. Chapter 1

T--T maldita sea mi vida. Ubo un error en el fic y tube que borralos T---T. Ahora me toca bolberlo a subir. Y el problema es que en el anterior, subi el segundo capitulo sin haberlo terminado bien --- y ahora estoy triste. Bueno el caso, ya oque paso paso y pues toco volver a subirlo. Para los que no lo habian leido antes el fic, es sasunaru y pues espero que le guste. dios mio ME VA DAR UN ATACA POR TANTO ESTRES!!!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) ENCIENTRO LA MARCA

-Piensas seguir sin detenerte, pelear sin descansar y buscar un consuelo donde solo encontraras odio???

-talvez…

- los humanos son ciegos sabes? Mhn pensé que tú eras diferente, creí que no eras tan estupido, je. Pero no te lo reprocho, capricho todos tienen, pero el tuyo llega a la estupidez e incoherencia. A el nunca le importaste, solo fuiste un estorbo, un monstruo!!!

-yo ….

-Pronto lo serás… solo una herramienta para el…

Su cuerpo dolía, pero lo que mas le dolía era su remendado corazón, "herramienta" eso era lo que se repetía cada segundo, y le dolía. Talvez, tenia razón, pero porque su corazón se negaba ante esas hirientes palabras?, es que aquellos lasos eran tan fuertes? Quería recuperar todo lo que el dolor se había llevado, dejándole desilusión, dolor ¿desamor?... porque, porque pensaba en eso, esos lazos eran fuertes pero … no, no y no, no podía pensar en esas cosas, pero entonces que era ese dolor tan inmenso? Era diferente al dolor que ya habituaba a sentir, era algo que lo hería como si de un puñal se tratase, pero no sabia cual era la razón. Toco su cuello.

Serró sus ojos, recordando….

FLASHBACK

Mierda sasuke donde estas!!!- un rubio se movía de árbol en árbol, estaba cerca a su objetivo, lo presentía, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, ya habían pasado 4 años sin saber nada de el y dolía, dolía no saber nada, dolía que se hubiese ido de su vida así. Dejo aparte sus pensamientos, sintió un chakra realmente aterrador, entonces lo sintió.

Sasuke-.

Abrió desesperada mente los ojos, corrió como si su vida tratase de ello y llego al lugar de encuentro, ante el, unos ojos negros, era…

-Sasuke-

Su mente procesaba solo su nombre, no podía moverse. Pero que mierda le pasaba, tenia que reaccionar, pero era en lo único que podía pensar. Frente a el se encontraba el causante de su tristeza, de sus delirios, temido por muchas regiones. Su cuerpo se congelo, sus ojos se dilataron, sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido, por fin por fin lo había encontrado, deseaba eso con todo el corazón. Quería hablar, pero no podía, las palabras no salían, y en ese momento se sentía impotente, sasuke sabia como intimidarlo.

-veo que me encontraste, felicitaciones. Ahora apártate de mi camino, si no terminare con lo que no pude hacer hace 4 años atrás-.

Pero Naruto no izo caso omiso ante tales palabras. Sasuke se resigno a que se moviera. Dio media vuelta, listo para emprender la marcha. Naruto apretó sus manos formando un puño, tratando de controlar su ira. Por que??? Maldita sea porque?? le dolía, le dolía que sasuke lo dejara de lado como si de un trapo viejo tratase, le dolía su indiferencia…

-no…

Sasuke no se inmuto al comentario y siguió su camino

ni una mierda sasuke ,esta vez no te dejo ir, tu…tu… vuelve con migo-

Sasuke solo caminaba, no quería perder el tiempo en tan gran estupidez, le valía lo que naruto dijese, solo quería largarse, ese dobe lo estaba estresando…

Pero no noto cuando naruto se planto al frente suyo, desde cuando era tan rápido???

Vete a la mierda naruto-. y dio media vuelta, naruto ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, lo quería lejos.

NO, ESTA VEZ NO. NO DEJARE QUE ESTA VEZ TE VALLAS, SASUKE VUELVE SAKURA CHAN TE EXTRAÑA Y YO… YO… te necesito…por favor vuelve….no sabes el daño que me hace estar lejos de ti, mi corazón ya esta cansado sasuke, mi alma también, pero… esos hilos me arrastran hacia ti, hacia mi propia muerte ¿lo sabias? Desearía que esos momentos con el equipo 7 volvieran sasuke, quisiera volver a esas peleas infantiles, a los entrenamientos que kakashi-sensei nos sometía, quiero volverte a ver allá sasuke, volverte a sentir, poder sacar todo ese dolor que hay en tu alma, se que no abres tu alma a si de fácil, menos con migo, pero… quisiera intentarlo, quisiera ver esa faceta que poco muestras a la gente, quisiera ver esa sonrisa perdida, quisiera…quisiera.. PODER ABRAZARTE Y RETENERTE SASUKE PORQUE SE QUE ES ESTAR SOLO!!! NO PERMITIRE QUE TE DAÑES …no podría verte lastimado,

No, no podría, me dolería, en el fondo de mi corazón, por favor... no más.

Ja ya entiendo- Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se planto al frente del rubio y lo tomo por la barbilla- con que era eso no???- activo su sharingan, esa mirada fría y intimidante. Miro a naruto y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa demente.

Naruto se asusto, pero no podía dejar que lo intimidara, si quería que volviera tendría que ser fuerte y mostrarse fuerte.

no sabía que fueras maricon.- dijo en un tono de burla

Un momento que había escuchado ¿maricon???

no… no… eso no es verdad yo no…

Entonces porque me buscas con tanta pasión y esmero??? Es que acaso es por sakura??? pero si fuese por ello, entonces a que lleva esa declaración de hace un momento en la que me decías "te necesito" ??? naruto mnh- Acerco sus labios al oído de naruto, haciendo que su aliento chocase con su lóbulo, naruto suspiro y tembló, sasuke en verdad le movía el piso.

Un calor intenso comenzó a recorrer sus entrañas.

-mnh, no dejare que tu, una un monstruo y un maricon, me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ahora, que estoy a punto de alcanzar mi objetivo- dijo en un susurro. Entonces sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, solo era eso, herramienta, para el, para sasuke, una herramienta…

- Un monstruo… eso soy para ti sasuke…. Un demonio…- sasuke ni se inmuto- de saber eso, no te hubiera seguido, no me hubiera preocupado tanto por ti, tan solo… tan solo hubiera dejado todo de lado… pero no puedo sabes??- con pasos lentos fue separándose del moreno que lo miraba fija mente.

- Esos lasos, esos hilos, me tienen atado a ti, atado a todo lo que haces, si sufres, yo sufro, si ríes yo rió, sasuke me vale huevo que sea un estorbo para ti ENTIENDES, YO HARE QUE VUELVAS, SIN IMPORTAR NI UNA MIERDA SASUKE, HARE COSAS INESPLICABLES CON TAL DE VERTE, NO DORIMERO CON TAL DE BUSCARTE, TE SEGUIERE ASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, NO PERMITIRE QUE LOS UNICOS LASOS QUE E FORMADO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS SE VALLAN A LA MIERDA POR QUE SOLO TU QUIERAS ARREVATARMELOS!!!-grito, pero vio como una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en el rostro de sasuke

Entonces es así…veo… pretendes que me quede a tu lado- voltio para fijar su oscura mirada en la cielo.

- que beneficios conseguiría a tu lado ee?? Talvez cumplir mi venganza???jajaja, no me hagas reir naruto, tu ya no eres importante para mi, solo me importa la venganza, entiendes? No permitiré que te metas en mi camino-

Dijo frió, naruto bajo la mirada, ya no le importaba a sasuke, era como un recuerdo olvidado, dolor fue lo que sintió, decepción y a la vez impotencia de no poder responderle, de verlo alejarse de su vida. Ya muchas veces había perdido la esperanza con sasuke, sus amigos lo veían sufrir, y veían como día a día su propio capricho lo mataba, pero lo quería tanto, quería volver a ser algo importante en su vida pero… Alzo la mirada, de repente algo se le vino a la mente.

Te ayudare con tu venganza sasuke, si es la única forma de estar cerca a ti-Dijo naruto con la mirada decidida, si sasuke lo dejaba, tenia una mínima posibilidad de traerlo devuelta a la aldea cuando el ya hubiese acabado con su hermano. Si, no podía perder esa oportunidad, no señor. –Haré lo que quieras.-

- Entonces…-

De un momento a otro, una serpiente salio de la túnica de sasuke, mordiendo el cuello de naruto formando un signo parecido al sharingan. Naruto sintió un dolor punzante que izo que cayera al suelo, cogiendo la parte de su cuello mordida, tratando de parar el dolor. Sasuke fue acercándose al el, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, mirándolo fija mente.

Pronto este sello te ara venir hacia mi, vete preparando naruto mhn…. Pero- Acaricio la mejilla del kitsuna- en su debido tiempo…

Y cuando se quiso dar se cuenta el vengador había desaparecido, un dolor punzante comenzó a apoderarse de su cuello, que coños le había puesto sasuke???

FIN FLASHBACK

Tocaba la parte de su cuello en la que la serpiente de sasuke había mordido. Ahora que le diría al equipo 7 de la nueva marca que tenia en el cuello??? Mas tarde se inventaría una excusa, estaba demasiado cansado, esa marca había tomado mucho de su chakra, además había venido corriendo desde muy lejos. Su mente fue invadida de recuerdos.

-tan solo un montruo…

Y antes que se diera cuenta cerro sus obras azules, adentrándose a un mundo en el cual no sufría, soñaba, soñaba con su felicidad…

-sasuke…- susurro, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, les presento el segundo capitulo. T-T me salio de lo PEOR. Pero buano me esforse. se que algunos me van a matar, por ello traje un casco de seguridad XD. bueno tambien toca comentar que no sabre para cuando tendre listo el tercer capitulo. Ademas esta semana es entrega de notas T.T (no salgo viva) y no savria decirles para cuando teng el tercero, pero me esforsare XD. y creo que necesitare ayuda con algunas ideas. ( ya que despues de la violacion que me van hacer mi papa y mi mama, mi mente va quedar en blanco...) Pues espero que difruten el fic y DEJEN COMMENTS!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2)DESOLACION. ES HORA

esta sensación de desolación, la que me ayuda a continuar, la que me hace esperar, a que llegue un día en el cual pueda ver mi felicidad, mi sueño echo realidad. Pero no es cierto que para lograr un sueño, hay que sufrir, romperse la espalda para ver el fruto de tanto esfuerzo? Es así como naruto uzumaki, ninja de la hoja, deduce después de tres días en coma, la frustración de no haber cumplido su sueño, deduce que uno como ser humano, tiene que hacer sacrificios para su felicidad. Entonces, La felicidad solo se consigue con el fruto del dolor?? Ja, irónico no??

Lentamente el rubio fija su mirada azulina el la ventana que se encontraba hacia su derecha. Y por un momento se pierde en ella como si fuese un lugar en el cual puede, por solo un instante, soñar.

-_ pero... a su debido tiempo-_

Y no era de esperarse, que una mente, como era la de naruto, no captara tal frase en un corto periodo de tiempo. Ya que su cabeza podría haber abierto otra ruta para el entendimiento de esa cortas palabras.

tenías razón, soy un cabeza dura- El dolor u tristeza lo dominaban. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, realmente esas palabras habían llegado al fondo de su corazón. Deseaba Olvidarlas, pero no podía, Ahora había una razón por la cual tener a sasuke presenté en su vida. Toco su cuello.

porque… porque sasuke… tan solo deseo que vuelvas, que no te vallas de mi lado pero…- serró sus ojos recostándose en la cama, ubicando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, para así descansar un rato. Pero tal deseo no se pudo cumplir, ya que un dolor punzante comenzó a crecer en su cuello. Por inercia, naruto agarro tal parte del cuello, tratando de parar el dolor. Tenia que hacer algo, esa pulsación lo estaba enloqueciendo. De imprevisto se paro de la cama en la cual reposaba. Pero la gravedad le gano, haciéndolo caer al frió suelo, produciendo un fuerte sonido. No era de esperarse que un grupo de enfermeras vinieran a auxiliarlo, pero fue su sorpresa que dentro de ese cuarteto de enfermeras, se encontraran nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura, y su querida oba-chan

Pero realmente eso no le interesaba en ese momento, lo que le importaba era calmar ese dolor, y recuperar la fuerza. Pero el dolor era más fuerte que el deseo, e izo que volviese a caer al suelo.

Sin previo aviso se encontraba de nuevo en la cama. El dolor había desaparecido. Fijo su vista a la izquierda. Ahhh era eso, Tsunade le inyectaba algo al suero que estaba conectado a sus venas.

_**-**_ Tsunade...

-serás carbón naruto, si sigues parándote, tu salida de este hospital se prolongara un buen rato

- pero...

- nada de peros, necesitamos que descanses, estas muy débil

-Pero…

Naruto-Hablo sakura- realmente es necesario que descanses, estas muy débil, tu chakra es nulo, por favor- poniendo una mano el hombro del rubio y mirando fijamente a los zafiros azules- naruto descansa, si te comportas, saldrás rápido. Te lo prometo.

Una amable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de sakura, eso lo izo calmar y a la vez relajarse

- Gracias, sakura-chan- Y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Tsunade no despegaba la vista de naruto. Realmente lo encontraba algo distinto, no sabría como explicar esa sensación el en pecho, que hacia que su corazón se encogiese. Esos tres días, en los cuales naruto se encontraba en estado de coma, estudio detenidamente el cuerpo del rubio. Realmente fue un duro trabajo encontrar la razón por la cual naruto perdía chakra continua mente. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, encontraría la maldita razón. Y es así como fijo sus ojos en el cuello del chico, y un a idea que izo que se estremeciera, naciera. Lo presentía, esa marca, esos síntomas. No podía ser.

-Ne Ne oba-can porque tan concentrada

-Maldito niñato cuantas veces tengo que repetirte QUE NO ME DIGAS HACI JODER!!

-Tsunade cálmese- dijo sakura con un goteron

-No te mando a volar porque estas enfermo- suspiro

-Una pregunta Tsunade-obachan- cuando me podré ir de aquí?

-Puede que en dos tres o cuatro días, pero si sigues lastimando creo que tu estancia será de dos semanas. Será divertido tenerte aquí- Digo la Hokage con una sonrisa demente.

-… veo –Naruto bajo la mirada. Y eso, preocupo a sakura y a tsunade, realmente naruto se comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

-Yo te cuidare naruto, pero procura también cuidarte tu si queremos que tu estadia aquí sea por muy poco tiempo- sonrió sakura

Tsunade suspiro-Bueno, me tengo que ir a firmar algunos papeles, quedas encargada sakura-

-Entendido tsunade sempai

-Volveré mas tarde. A un una cosa naruto… NO TE LEVANTES!!!- Y serró la puerta de un portazo.

-Por eso es que odio los hospitales- suspiro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Veo que ya despertó, no crees que seria bueno preguntarle??

-No veo necesidad de eso, deja que las cosas pacen- Respondió Tsunade revisando unos papeles.

-Como tu digas, pero…- Tsunade alzo la vista fijando su mirada en el ninja que se encontraba delante suyo. – Crees que naruto dirá algo??? Sabes que el se guarda las cosas, además si esas cosas se relacionan con el…

-lo se… pero no lo forzare a decir cosas que no quiera decir, tu sabes que confió ciegamente en el… Kakashi

-yo también…- y serró sus ojos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuse de cuatro días de descanso, naruto se encontraba en las puertas del hospital a punto de salir. Realmente esos cuatro días habían sido un tormento. Enfermeras, medicamentos, inyecciones, golpes por parte de sakura, comida realmente desagradable. Pero no tomo mucha importancia a esos cuatro días. Su cabeza solo procesaba una cosa… Sasuke.

-vamonos naruto, kakashi- sensei advirtió que el ultimo en llegar pagaría la cuenta

- je sakura-chan yo….

Pero no estuvo consiente de su alrededor asta que noto la ausencia de sakura . Iba Realmente lejos. De un momento a otro sakura freno, y le grito

-O será que el enfermo no puede contra mi???

-YA VERAS - y salio corriendo detrás de la chica. No le aria mal haser un poco de ejercicio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era raro, y lo admitía. Raro que su sensei llegara temprano, pero si era cuestión de dinero, quien no llegaría temprano. Por desgracia, sakura tendría que sacudir su billetera. Si, naruto uzumaki había ganado la carrera.

Los tres se sentaron en el puesto de ramen. Tomaron su pedido. Era raro que naruto estuviese callado y calmado, que pasaba??? Pero lo mas extraño era su sensei. Si, sakura fue la primera, y para su pensar, la unica en notar la mirada de duda de su sensei. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que esa mirada se la dedicara solamente a naruto. Que habría pasado? Realmente ella se hacia la misma pregunta desde hace una semana, Porque naruto se encontraba en tal estado? Eso la angustiaba mucho. Pero algo que mataba, y despertaba sus ansias, era el saber del porque, en esa tarde lluviosa, sin sol ni luz, naruto se encontraba, después de haberse separado, sin fuerzas. Y esos tres días en los cuales el rubio se encontraba en estado coma, dieron rienda suelta para aclarar sus sentimientos así Naruto. Lo quería como si de un hermano tratase. Pero no era nada parecido a lo que sentía por sasuke. Para ella, Sasuke era su deseo, y su meta. Y abecés se sentía fatal al engañar al rubio, decirle que ya no sentía nada por el ojinegro. Pero… era pecado amar??? Sabía que la única persona que haría volver a sasuke… era naruto. Y eso para ella, era una razón por la cual sentirse celosa del rubio. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que lo que los unía no era solamente una Amistad. No, sasuke y naruto eran algo más que una simple amistad. Y eso, realmente, la asustaba. Naruto habia ganado gran parte del corazon de Sasuke. Y ella que?? Deseabab ser mas que un recuerdo, que una compañera. No si queria ser algo mas para el ojinegro, tendria que esforsarse, y si llegara a darce la oportunidad, tratar de arrebatar un pedaso del cariño que Sasuke le tenia a Naruto.No se dio cuenta, hasta el momento en que su sensei fijo su mirada el la verde, y lo entendió.

-voy al baño no demoro- Se paro, dando paso a una conversación muy interesante.

Naruto vio desaparecer a sakura, no se sentía bien. Temía a lo que su sensei fuese preguntar, trato de no chocar su mirada con la oscura.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que confió ciegamente en ti. Me dolería que me ocultaras algo.-trato de encontrar la mirada azulina, pero naruto se negaba a mirarlo

Kakashi suspiro. Fijo su mirada en el cuello de naruto. Por inercia, naruto tapo la parte del cuello que su sensei miraba tan detenida mente.

-Naruto, sin importar nada, yo siempre estaré a tu lado ¿entendido?

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto fijo su mirada en su sensei, abriendo sus ojos por lo dicho. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

No, no podía mostrarse débil. Un peso en su corazón, alma y conciencia comenzó a nacer. Dolor, dolor era lo que sentía, y muy pronto, haría sentir a sus seres queridos. Sintió la necesidad de ser abrigado y protegido, lo que conllevo a abrazar a su sensei y llorar en su regazo. Kakashi sorprendido por el arrebato de su alumno, no se negó ante el abrazo. Para el era como un hijo, y tendría que hacer lo que fuese para mantenerlo en el lado que era. No permitiría que la oscuridad lo seduciese, e hiciera que el desapareciera, para nunca volver.

-Lamento por ila interrupcion, pero es hora de irnos- Sakura de improvisto apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahhhhhhh??? Cierto sakura-chan es hora de irnos-Mostró su sonrisa zorruna. Sakura sonrió, realmente le hacían falta esas sonrisas soñadoras del rubio

-Pero- Kakashi tomo por los hombros a sakura-alguien aquí debe pagar, y quien mas sino la persona que llego tarde. Sin previo aviso, naruto y kakashi habían desaparecido en una bolita de humo.

- Seran Cabrones, Me asegurare que para la próxima le toque a usted sensei - Y es así como sakura le dijo adiós a sus amiguitos verdes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y el tiempo paso, exactamente tres semanas. Naruto recupero totalmente las fuerzas. El dolor punzante de su cuello no había vuelto a parecer. Pero lo que no pudo desaparecer era esa sensación de miedo, de angustia. No salía de su casa, si no era necesario. Sakura iba a visitarlo. Realmente se estaba preocupando por el rubio. Y que de Kakashi sensei?? Realmente no había sabido nada de el. Sakura le había comentado algo de que su sensei se había marchado por un largo periodo de tiempo. Y para naruto sin alguien con quien contar como su sensei, se sentía solo.

-_pero… a su debido tiempo._

Y esa frase inundaba sus pensamientos. Siempre por las tardes, se sentaba en su cama. Duraba tres horas mirando la foto del equipo 7.

-Sasuke

Lloraba. Se sentía débil ante tal acto ¿Qué pensaría sasuke si lo viese en ese estado? se Burlaria de el, le reclamaria, sasuke le diria "dobe" y terminarian peleandose. una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. Soñaba por volver a vibir eso..

Soñaba.

Soñaba que el venia por el.

Deseaba.

Deseaba que se quedase a su lado.

Y pedía.

Pedía que tomara su mano y nunca la soltara.

Y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad izo acto de presencia, y pequeños luceros, aparecieron en el cielo. Se paro, dirigiéndose al baño. Prendio la luz y por un momento fijo su vista en el espejo perdiendose ante tal imagen. Ese era su reflejo?? Sus ojos rojos, un rostro sin emocion alguna. Su mirada perdida, ya ni le hacia gracia las marcas que tenia en sus mejillas. Fijo la mirada en su cuello.

-Cuánto más tendré que esperar…-

Se acomodo en el pequeño sofa de su departamento, mirando el techo de la estancia. Serro sus ojos. Y por un instante, sintio paz.

"_no dejare que tu, un monstruo y un maricon, me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ahora, que estoy a punto de alcanzar mi objetivo" _

_Que beneficios conseguiría a tu lado ee?? Talvez cumplir mi venganza???Jajaja, no me hagas reir naruto, tu ya no eres importante para mi, solo me importa la venganza, entiendes? No permitiré que te metas en mi camino- _

_Pronto este sello te ara venir hacia mí _

Abrió sus ojos. Pequeños destellos comenzaron a descender.

-sasuke…porque???

Queria alejar esos pensamientos de una buena vez, por ello decidió dar una vuelta por konaha hai, alejar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Serro la puerta y fijo su vista e las calles vacias. Hacia frió, pero eso no importaba. Solamente quería caminar y pensar. Paro en la mitad de la calle y fijo su mirada en el cielo que se dibujaba de estrellas

-un deseo…- Serró sus ojos y pequeños cristales comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

-Vuelve por mí….no mas... soledad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Serás cabron, me hiciste viajar de tan lejos para esta mierda???!!! Sabes que ella se emputara por lo que estas a punto de hacer- sonrió con arrogancia- Si. Tu una semana sin un buen polvo…eee.

ni se inmutaba ante el comentario. Como un animal, fijo su mirada en su presa.

- ahhhhhh, veo la razón- fijo su mirada en la presa de la serpiente- Con que vienes detrás de esa suculenta presa- Suigetsu se relamió los labios.

-Es hora…- sonrio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un punzante dolor se apodero de su cuello. Naruto abrió los ojos. Agarro su cuello como si de su vida tratase. Que pasaba, porque ahora??

-QUE MIERDA!!!- naruto se revolcaba en el suelo. Tenia que hacer algo para detener el dolor.

Una marca comenzó a surgir de su cuello. Comenzó a quemar lentamente cada parte por la cual se fundía, dejando, como resultado, un signo inconfundible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Naruto apretaba los puños tratando de calmar el dolor. Pero ni se inmuto cuando comenzó a caminar inconciente mente. Sus pasos lo dirigían a la entrada de konaha y eso lo estaba asustando. Que coños pasaba??? Pero su temor creció al escuchar algo parecido a una espada Chocar con algo. Sus piernas frenaron, haciendo que su cuerpo se detuviese. Su mirada fija en el suelo, a causa del dolor que no le permitía levantarla, trataba de encontrar rastro alguno de algo o alguien que lo ayudara, que lo auxiliara. Y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, se aterrorizo, poniéndosele sus pelos de punta

Sangre.

un gran charco de sangre, en el sulo.

-Por kami-sama...- no pudo articular ni una frase, su voz se le habia ido.

Pero fue entonces que escucho y sintió como unas pisadas hacían acto de presencia y noto como dos chakras se situaron frente a el. Tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con la mismísima muerte, estaba desesperado y angustiado. Lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo y gruñidos de dolor por parte de el, levanto su cabeza, tratando de enfocar mejor su vista. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Su alma se le iba, sus sentidos también. Y antes de caer al suelo y serrar los ojos, pronuncio lo primero que pudo pensar y articular

-Sasuke….

-mhm… es hora…Naruto

Y las estrellas desaparecieron, dando paso a la oscuridad. Una tormenta estaba por avecinarse

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno realmente no a sido mi año. Pues e estado muy alejada de muchas cosas, con las cuales me identifico mucho. E tenido un adepresion muy fuerte, que me a conyevado a dejar muchas cosas. por ejemplo el fic. la ispiracion se me fue. Y creo que todavia no vuelve completamente. Pues que mas??? a bueno el capitulo no me a salido como me lo tenia esperado, me desilucione por la forma en que me quedo. Pues ustedes jusgaran. Creo que el 4 capitulo seraun poco mas complicado, y pues espero que me entiendan. Y espero que dejen reviews y tambien espero que les agrade. Y pues que rico volver a estar andando por aqui y espero que no allan olvidado de mi y de mi fic XD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3) DECEO.DELIRIO

_-Tú limítate a descansar_

_-Por favor… te lo pido… ayuda_

_-Eres terco, estas son las consecuencias de tanta terquedad_

_-Mi deseo, mi delirio_

Se sentía devastado, utilizado, un trapo arrimado contra el muro que lo separaba de el, de su delirio. Y todavía se preguntaba el porque de su existir, de su vivir. ¿Realmente el era su todo¿Su vida¿Su existir?

Y dolía, dolían todas esas preguntas acumuladas en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo de todo lo que llegase a ser verdad.

Necesitaba tiempo, para analizar, para pensar, para soñar. Y así calmar a su mal herida corazón. Y por un momento, se detuvo a pensar... lo necesitaba, lo deseaba

Y e preguntaba ¿eso era amor?

Y Por un momento, su mente recordó. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, y sus manos…

-sasuke...-

No quería olvidar, quería recordar. Recordar esos momento de felicidad, de tristeza, de impotencia, de rabia... pero a la vez... de cariño, de dulzura, de alegría y de... amor

Ja¿eso era lo único que lo ataba a su recuerdo? Y por un momento creyó en la esperanza perdida, la cual era su único apoyo. Pero¿no fue esa esperanza perdida lo que lo conllevo a esa desolación en su alma por esos años? En lo cuales sus pasos seguían a un recuerdo perdido.

Por un momento, quiso desaparecer. Necesitaba de el. La necesidad de que lo abrazase como en sus más profundos sueños, en donde tomaba su mano y no la soltaba. Nunca pensó sentirse así, tan, tan... vulnerable.

Vulnerable ante ese sentimiento. Y fue cociente que ese deseo, se había vuelto su adicción, su meta...

Pero no quería darse cuenta el daño que se hacia, sus corazón ya estaba tan remendado, tan dañado.

Frágil

Ja. era frágil

Silencio

Su cuerpo entumecido por el frió, no mostraba vida. En sus ojos perdidos, se denotaba la angustia, la tristeza. Sus mejillas, marcadas por la sangre, se mezclaban con los cristales que brotaban de sus dos cielos.

¿Fue un error haber seguido a su corazón?

¿Era eso lo que tanto había deseado?

¿Estar junto a el?

Y por un momento...dudo

Dudo en ese sueño tan inalcanzable, en el cual el volvería con el.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se limitaba a sentir el frió viento que se colaba por la pequeña ventana.

Y lloro...

-Sasuke...asta cuando... estas heridas... sanaran

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Que pretendes que hagamos con el- preguntaba un hombre que se denotaba de mayor edad.

Silencio

-El chico estorba, lo sabes. Estamos cerca del objetivo, No creo que sea conveniente tenerlo aquí. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-...

-ese sello... en su cuello ¿porque?

Sasuke fijo su mirada en Juugo- es algo que no te incumbe- cruzo sus brazos y serró sus ojo.

-si realmente eso es lo que deseas, no me refutare- poso su mirada en el ventanal de la gran habitación. Un paisaje de lo más hermoso se dibujaba por este

-tu... ¿¿lo necesitas??

-...

Suspiro- espero que no te hallas equivocado- cerro sus ojos y se encamino a la salida. Sabia que Sasuke necesitaba descansar, y a la vez... pensar.

-eso espero- y la puerta cerro, dando rienda suelta a la oscuridad y el silencio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-COM COÑOS SE LES OCURRIO TRAER A ALGUIEN????- gritaba una chica de cabello rojizo y anteojos.- y tu Suigetsu serás el mas cabron, QUE MIERDA SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA!!!

-UN MOMENTO, PORQUE CARAJOS ME CULPAS DE TODO!!! SI NO TE HABIS ENTERADO, EL DE LA IDEA NO FUI YO!! FUE EL CABRON DE TU AMADO "SASUKE-KUN"- contesto el peliblanco, dándole un sorbo a su botellita de agua

-SERAS, Sasuke-kun nunca haría tal idiotez- contesto con esa arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

- y porque estas tan segura de que el no hubiese echo tal estupidez- fijo su mirada en el paisaje que se dibujaba a la distancia.

-tu mejor que nadie sabes que sasuke-kun es calculador. No toma decisiones antes de analizarlas- Acomodo sus lentes.

- y crees que no analizo esta decisión???

-esta ocasión es muy distinta a las anteriores. Sasuke-kun actuó muy mal, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error.

-jeje. Tu Karin, al parecer no conoces al verdadero Sasuke. Crees que seria tan estupido como para no darse cuenta de las consecuencias que fuese a afrontar???

-Si eso fuese así ¿que razón tubo para traer al chico?

-crees que yo se eso? También me ago la misma pregunta- - entrecerró sus ojos, y dibujo una sonrisa burlona- ese cabron tiene mucha suerte.

-a que te refieres con que sasuke-kun tiene mucha suerte???

- quieres que te sea sincero- la miro seriamente a los ojos- ese cabron de Sasuke sabe escoger a sus presas- y sonrió

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?- la cara de karin era un poema.

------------------------------------------

Caminaba por el largo pasillo de la guarida

Su mente estaba nublada de pensamientos, de recuerdos que tenían un nombre en común...

-naruto...

Cerro sus ojos y recordó en aquellas palabras

"_YO HARE QUE VUELVAS, SIN IMPORTAR NI UNA MIERDA SASUKE, HARE COSAS INESPLICABLES CON TAL DE VERTE, NO DORIMERO CON TAL DE BUSCARTE, TE SEGUIERE ASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, NO PERMITIRE QUE LOS UNICOS LASOS QUE E FORMADO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS SE VALLAN A LA MIERDA POR QUE SOLO TU QUIERAS ARREVATARMELOS!!!"_

- "sabes cual es la única razón por la que el esta aquí"

-...

- "para poder llevar acabo esto, es necesario que lo retengas. Engatúsalo, sedúcelo, el chico caerá ante ti"

-por cuanto tiempo??

-estas desesperado mi querido Sasuke-kun

-no me tomes del pelo...

- Seria incapaz de tomarte por el pelo. Solo te diré una cosa. Depende de ti que todo se lleve acabo. Se que no sigues ordenes, pero es necesario que las sigas ahora. entiendes??

Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Medito por un tiempo y retomo el paso. Sabía que su objetivo no estaba muy lejos. Fijo su mirada en una puerta de hierro. Se detuvo frente a esta y presiono la chapa.

- ja veo que es una reunión de equipo. neeee sasuke?- le sonrió Suigetsu con arrogancia.

-done esta juugo y karin?

- el demente debe estar matando a alguien y tu perra personal se esta jalando los pelos. Veo que no le gusto que el chico llegase. - y rió

Sasuke lo miro sin expresión alguna.

- je creo que no va a dejar que el chico se te aproxime ni a 2 centímetros, tiene miedo de que te lo comas enterito, je pero le dije que no dejaría que tu te lo comieras pues lo iba a marcar como mi propiedad- rió

Sasuke golpe en todo el rostro a Suigetsu, que al instante, desapareció dando paso a un charco de agua. Pasaron 7 segundo y Suigetsu apareció a 10 metro de sasuke

-je pero no te enfades, sabes que es bromeando- puso sus manos en su caderas.

- porque mejor no te metes por el culo tu "je" y me dejas en paz- Y en un movimiento Rápido, abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación en donde se encontraba ese alguien…

-------------------------------

Su cuerpo descansaba en el frió suelo. Dormía. Estaba cansado. Ese sello había consumido mucho de su chakra, y lo había dejado en un estado lamentable. Cuanto duraría eso, días, meses, años. No sabía con exactitud. De un momento a otro sintió un chakra muy conocido por el. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, divisando a la figura en frente suyo. Y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Realmente era frágil, y sensible. Estiro su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar su rostro, y por solo un momento, poder sentirlo.

Añoraba sentirlo otra vez, como lo sintió tantas veces. Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo susurro su nombre

-sasuke….

-mmmm….naruto


End file.
